


but words nonetheless

by ninetiesnecklace



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Emotional Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Tie Kink, no really steve's got a massive emotional boner for danno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 13:50:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11163150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninetiesnecklace/pseuds/ninetiesnecklace
Summary: McDanno after hours





	but words nonetheless

Steve wrapped the towel around his hips and stepped out of the bathroom. Drops of water ran from his wet hair down his neck and back and his feet left damp imprints on the wooden floor as he walked into his bedroom.

“How was the navy shower?” Danny asked and looked at him, his eyes roaming Steve’s chest.

“Good, thank you,” Steve grinned and sat down on the side of his bed, arms propped up behind him.

Danny rolled down the sleeves of his shirt. “This was what, the luxury version? Three minutes of hot water?”

“It’s been a long day.”

Danny merely nodded and lifted his right to take a hold of the knot of his tie, starting to pull. Steve felt a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth – Danny and his internal image of what a detective had to look like was only slowly easing up after, what, a year of working in Hawaii. Steve had always been careful to mention the absence of a tie in positive terms. No teasing or making Danny self-conscious. No, just a good old-fashioned compliment and Steve meant it.

Danny stopped in his tracks and turned towards him fully. “What’s the matter with you, what are you doing?”

“Nothing.”

“Nothing? Your eyes are stripping me naked.”

“I like it when you take off the tie.”

Danny gave a laugh. “So you keep telling me, babe.”

“No, I mean…” Steve’s voice dropped a little without his doing as his eyes lingered on Danny’s fingers. “The moment you take it off. The motion. The whole grab-and-pull thing. It’s sexy.”

“Oh?” Surprise mixed in Danny’s expression and his hand froze. Then, and Steve would have missed if he had blinked, Danny pulled up the tie again and came closer to him. In one smooth move he climbed onto Steve’s lap. Steve smiled and pushed himself up so he could put his hands on Danny’s thighs, warm under the thin fabric of his slacks.

“You mean like this?” Danny looked at him with a fine grin and his right hand grabbed the knot, his middle finger winding along the upper part and Steve couldn’t help the stupid smile that bloomed on his face.

“Yeah like this…” he murmured, a husky cadence mixing into his voice as Danny’s fingers tightened around the knot and pulled. Steve knew Danny looked at him, but his attention was entirely drawn by the pressure of Danny’s hand, the smooth way the knot slid down along the tie.

Warmth ran through Steve as his smile widened. Danny’s thighs pressed against Steve’s and the fact that his partner was still clothed while he wore nothing but a towel made Steve’s heart beat faster. The tie was almost undone and Danny lifted his left to pull the knot open entirely, making a show of it and letting the loose ends of the fabric fall onto his chest. Steve’s tongue darted out and wetted his lips - the grey tie against the white shirt, Danny’s curly chest hair peeking out of the opened collar and the ease with which he had pulled open the tie was quite sight to behold. Danny’s blue eyes twinkled in mischief and just as his lips parted to deliver a snarky comment Steve grabbed the ends of the tie, pulling him into a kiss.

He could feel Danny smile against his mouth when their lips brushed against each other slowly. A pleasant shiver ran through Steve and Danny’s right slid into his neck to tug at his damp hair. Steve hummed into the kiss, let go of the tie and grabbed Danny’s ass to pull him closer. How nicely it fitted into his hands, the heat of the skin clearly palpable under Steve’s hands and seeping into his groin.

With a swift move Danny leaned against him and Steve’s back hit the mattress. He moaned into the kiss as Danny’s body rubbed against his half-hard cock and the next moment his hands undid the buttons on Danny’s shirt. But before Steve could slide the shirt off of Danny’s chest his partner sat up and pulled on the right side of the undone tie.

 _Fuck_. Steve’s heart beat harder when the grey silk slid up the left side of Danny’s chest and disappeared under the collar before extending to Danny’s fingers. The smooth confidence in the movement, the tan body half covered by the open shirt – Steve knew he was staring but he couldn’t help himself when Danny smirked in the way he did, utterly dirty and with a cocky twist as the tie slid along his neck.

“Danny…” Steve murmured, his throat dry and his impatient hands reaching for Danny.

It only took Danny a kiss and a second to wrap the tie around his left wrist. Steve’s tongue had just slid into Danny’s mouth when he felt the pull on his skin, nudging him to leave the wonderful firmness of Danny’s thighs and instead grab the headboard. Steve frowned slightly when Danny broke the kiss to look at him, a question forming in his eyes. Steve’s fingers wound around the bars of the headboard and smiled in a quiet answer that this was perfectly fine, Danny could go on. Their lips met again and the next time Danny moved back the tie had bound Steve’s hand to the headboard.

“Is that the inverse Jersey Slip?” Steve grinned and wriggled his hand, signalling Danny that this was okay, more than okay, actually. The silk of the tie felt nice and cool around his wrist and the prospect of Danny being playful was definitely something to look forward to.

“Just thought that’d get the tie out of the way.” Danny smirked and tugged at the knot.

A small frown appeared on Steve’s forehead. “You do realise that my other hand is still free.”

“Yeah I realise that. I’m making a point, genius,” Danny chided him teasingly, “I’m not trying to incapacitate you."

Steve grinned. “Right.”

“Besides, I know how much of a control freak you are and I want to you to feel safe.” In Steve’s chest something fluttered at the words and the deep, honest look Danny gave him. “So your left hand should do.”

“I’m not a contr-,” Steve protested for good measure but Danny’s mouth cut him off when he leaned forward again, eating his words right from his lips. The swipe of his tongue and the scratch from Danny’s stubble made Steve moan into the kiss as his left jerked slightly against the tie.

His free right took over and grabbed Danny’s clothed ass; Danny’s hips had started to grind against Steve’s groin in teasing slowness and the friction from the towel only made Steve harder. On top of him Danny pulled his shirt off and Steve cursed the fact that his hand was bound – leaving Danny’s ass in favour of running up the generous line of hair from his stomach to his furry chest was no bad deal but Steve wanted _more_.

Danny’s hot mouth moved down Steve’s jaw line and onto his fluttering pulse. The moment Danny sucked at his skin teasingly Steve felt his heart jump in his chest only to resume its rhythm of hard, fast beats. Danny moved on, scraping his teeth over Steve’s throat as his hands slid down his torso. Steve’s skin was prickling with heat when he caught Danny’s eyes shining with mischief just before he rubbed his stubbly cheek over his hard nipple.

“Danny,” Steve whispered hoarsely as a shiver ran through him.

“You like that?” Danny asked in a low voice, his breath ghosting over Steve’s skin in quick gushes.

“Yes…” Steve answered, more strained than he ought to but damn, this was the effect Danny had on him. It wasn’t only the delicious grinding or the devoted care he gave Steve. No, what made everything so new, so exhilarating to Steve was the reassurance Danny sought and gave in equal measure.

Danny’s cheek rubbed over his nipple again and Steve’s body twisted under the attention. His chest pressed closer to Danny, his hips moved against his weight while the tie still kept his left hand in place. Steve breathed out shakily when the pressure on his cock increased. God, he was rock hard already and even though Danny’s slacks looked tight as well Steve knew that he was merely playing for now. His hands on Steve’s waist, his mouth back on his skin and kissing down while his hips moved – Steve stared down his chest and drank in the details of Danny, the utter confidence and the bumpy outline of his naked shoulders, the furry barrel chest right down to the clothed thighs that held Steve exactly where Danny wanted him.

The thought hadn’t entirely formed when Danny climbed off him and the towel slid lower with an enticing tingle across Steve’s cock.

“Danny…” Steve craned his neck to look at his partner settling down between his legs.

“Mhm?” Danny asked in a deep hum, his lips returning to Steve’s stomachs just in time for the vibration to scatter through him. Steve inhaled shakily as Danny kissed down the trail of hair leading to his groin. The slow swipe of Danny’s lips made his muscles quiver and his free right hand grabbed the sheets.

Danny looked up at him, mouth but an inch from the towel that still covered Steve’s cock. “You okay?”

Steve’s mouth went dry when his eyes met Danny’s. The man was about to go down on him and still there was this… this spark in his eyes, this intense attention on not only Steve’s body but on _Steve_. A rush ran through Steve that had nothing to do with Danno’s physical touches and for a moment he was lost for words – something fluttered in his chest as if to counter the exhilarating feeling of a free fall that shot through him.

“Steve?” Danny’s brow furrowed slightly and Steve remembered faintly that he had been asked a question.

“Yes, good,” he answered, voice the smoothness of sandpaper. “Just… stay close, okay?”

Danny smiled and the lines around his eyes deepened when he moved to lean over Steve.

“I’m not going anywhere.”

His lips brushed against Steve’s in a kiss that was almost chaste. This wasn’t just a roll in the hay. Steve wasn’t prone to one-night-stands and meaningless sex anyway but this was different. The warm feeling of trust and care rushed through him and he managed to return Danny’s smile as his partner settled back between his legs.

Danny pulled away the towel for good while his other hand followed the trail of hair down his groin. He stroked teasingly across the tattoo half-hidden in Steve’s pubic hair and Steve couldn’t help but smile when he remembered Danny’s insistence to learn the location of what he had dubbed his “super secret SEAL tattoo”.

But the memory was cut short when Danny’s tongue flicked against the base of his cock and licked upwards in a slow, wet stripe. Steve moaned and closed his eyes to savour the moment and the gentle pressure against his erection. 

“I’ll stay right here.” Danny’s murmured words slid hotly over the tip of his cock, interrupting himself only to gently run his tongue across the sensitive skin. God, the softness in both Danny’s words and touches moved something in Steve – his heart beat hard when Danny’s lips closed around his cock and he began to suck. The wet heat of Danny’s mouth felt nothing short of amazing. His head bobbed slowly, taking more and more of Steve’s cock into his mouth and Steve could barely process the sight in front of him. Danny’s lips were redder than usual, leaving a shiny trail of saliva on his cock every time his head moved upwards, and on instinct Steve’s free hand reached out to card his fingers through his partner’s hair. The movement changed Danny’s rhythm for a second and his stubbly cheek scratched against the inside of Steve’s thigh. A prickling sensation rippled through Steve’s groin and before he could stop himself he thrust into Danny’s mouth. Danny gave a muffled groan and pressed his right against Steve’s hip, his left sliding up his stomach. Steve’s hand left Danny’s hair and grabbed his fingers, squeezing them, as he tried to keep his hips under control.

Danny pulled off and his hand replaced his mouth on Steve’s cock. “Easy, babe, you’ll get what you want. Don’t worry, okay? I’ll make this good for you, for both of us.”

Steve licked his lips and nodded, feeling heat rush into his cheeks. Whether from lust or embarrassment he didn’t know though it probably was a bit of both – he wasn’t used to this slow approach, not even after the substantial amount of time he and Danny had had sex. Catherine had never been one for waiting and neither were his other partners. Perhaps a military thing.

“But I suppose I move things along a bit faster if you like…” Danny offered. “I’m feeling generous today. What do you say?”

“Yes, please,” Steve breathed out, his eyes flickering over Danny’s moving hand on his cock.

“Could you take over for me, Steve?” Danny asked in feigned casualness and Steve felt his eyes go wide at the request. “Just for a moment.”

Steve nodded, dumbfound as Danny smiled before letting go of him. Their fingers parted and Steve’s hand wrapped around his cock while Danny moved to grab lube and condoms from the bed stand. Steve moaned quietly when Danny stood up – initially it was supposed to be a sound of protest because _Danny, stay close, you can reach the damn bed stand from here_ but it soon turned into a proper moan when Steve saw the clear outline of Danny’s cock through the thin slacks.

“Danny,” he murmured as his partner put the supplies next to him on the mattress and grabbed his waistband.

The grey fabric strained visibly under Danny’s erection and with one smooth move he undid the button and stepped out of his slacks and underwear. Steve breathed shakily, partly from anticipation, partly from his own grip on his cock – he couldn’t help but grasp a little tighter than Danny had, move his hand a little faster, too.

“Hey,” Danny said with a smile as he crawled back onto the bed and between Steve’s legs. “Don’t think you can just sneak that past me. I’m a detective, Steven, I notice things. And as much as I enjoy the view: no cheating there, commander.”

Before Steve could answer his attention was caught by Danny pouring lube on his fingers; then, he leaned down again. Steve moaned as Danny kissed the inside of his thigh, scratching his cheek along his skin once more. His bound hand grabbed the bars of headboard as he pulled his left leg up – he wanted more of Danny, wanted him to leave red beard burn on his thighs. Danny’s right grabbed the outside of his leg and Steve felt hot arousal wash through him when he saw the look on his partner’s face. The easy smile was gone and in its stead an expression of sheer lust appeared. Danny’s eyes were fastened on Steve’s moving hand and the tip of his tongue showed from between his lips; sweat shone on his forehead and his eyes seemed almost glazed over.

“You’re so gorgeous, Steve.” The murmured words seemed to vibrate through Steve and his hand twisted with the next upstroke – Danny’s eyes followed hungrily as he remained between Steve’s legs, his hot, strained breath washing over his testicles. Steve felt sweat covering his body, his cock begging him to pump his hand faster but just as he was about to give in he felt Danny move to run his lubed finger along his hole.

He gasped at the sudden cool touch, his cock jerking in his grip when Danny repeated the motion. Steve’s eyes fell shut for a moment when Danny’s fingertips drew gentle circles across his entrance and pushed inside him. Slow and steady while his mouth kissed his drawn-up thigh, his other hand grabbing Steve’s hip. And Steve’s own hand still stroking his cock. Steve felt utterly at ease; nothing could faze him right now, no worry or thought pierce this moment. Steve gave a low hum of approval when Danny moved his finger, gently stretching him. He timed the movement of his hand to align with Danny’s thrusts and when he gripped his cock a bit tighter Steve felt an unexpected shiver run through him. God, this was _good_ and when Danny pushed a second finger inside him Steve all but moaned into the gentle stretch, the nice drag along his passage.

“Does this feel good for you?” Danny asked in a low tone, hooded eyes looking up to Steve.

“Good. Very good,” Steve said, arousal clearly ringing in his voice as he gathered the courage to speak up. But that was the thing with Danny – he talked, and he needed him to at least signal an answer. Reassurance that Steve was alright.

Danny’s fingers settled into a slow rhythm that was a stark contrast to Steve’s thumping heart. Every exhale seemed to end on a hitch when Danny pushed his fingers deep into him, eyes on his face.

“You look beautiful, Steve,” murmured Danny, not objecting that Steve’s hand moved faster along his cock. “I wish you could see yourself like this, babe, see yourself how I see you.”

Steve’s breath quickened. Danny’s hooded eyes took him in and Steve almost _felt_ his gaze touching his skin as it travelled across his bound arm, down his sweaty neck and chest to his quivering stomach and along his hand pumping his erection.

Danny’s lips twisted into a smile and just then he leaned forward to close his mouth around the head of Steve’s cock. Steve groaned hoarsely as the familiar heat seeped into his skin. His own hand grabbed the pulsing base while Danny swallowed him down, further down until his lips brushed against Steve’s hand. _Fuck_ this felt amazing - Danny’s mouth all wet and soft against his sensitive skin, moving, sucking his cock over the grip of his hand. The sight burned into Steve’s memory as his bound hand grabbed the headboard harder to try and control his hips, keeping himself from thrusting back onto his fingers and up into Danny’s mouth. 

“I want to touch you, Danny,” Steve murmured, the feeling of Danny’s hand and mouth suddenly not enough anymore for the warmth inside him.

Danny didn’t hesitate. It took him only a few seconds to pulled off Steve’s cock and carefully remove his fingers to reach for the tie.

“Are you okay?” he asked and a hint of worry rang in his words as he undid the knot.

“Yes, all good,” Steve answered quickly and smiled. Crazy how his heart fluttered at the concern Danny had for him, the tenderness and care. The tie fell loose onto the bed and as soon as his hand was free he grabbed Danny, pulling him into a deep kiss. Steve’s right cupped Danny’s head while his left roamed his back, his waist, his ass, pulling him closer. There was barely any space left between them and Steve felt Danny shiver when their cocks rubbed against each other – the velvety feeling and the pressure of Danny’s hips pressing against him was amazing. On top of him Danny moaned in a lustful sound when Steve remembered that his partner hadn’t been touched yet. He gently sucked on Danny’s lower lip, hips rolling into his movements.

“Steve…” Danny whispered against Steve’s mouth, more air than sound. But before he could speak on Steve’s hand slid into his lower back to hold him close and sat up in one swift move. Danny followed and straddled him, his hands digging into Steve’s shoulders. Both of them gasped when Danny’s hips began to move and Steve greedily kissed his flush lips, tasting him, tasting himself. He grabbed Danny’s perky ass and brought his right between them, moaning into Danny’s mouth when he wrapped his fingers around their erections. Steve couldn’t get enough of Danny’s lips and his weight on him, of the little moans he gasped out when Steve drew his thumb over the head of his cock. Drops of precum began to slick their skin and Steve felt his body grow tenser with every moment.

“Fuck, Steve, babe, I want you so bad,” Danny gasped and Steve’s left reached out for the condom. His fingers were a long way from nimble when he looked into Danny’s blue eyes, clouded with lust. Danny’s hand ran along his arm and took it from him with an easy smile and a kiss that was positively dirty. In the background he heard Danny unwrap and put on the condom but Steve could only really concentrate on the wonderful things Danny’s tongue was doing to him. His mouth moved down to his jaw and along Steve’s throat, kissing and sucking as Danny leaned heavily against him. Steve let himself fall back onto the mattress again and pulled Danny with him. His chuckle tickled against Steve’s throat and Danny braced himself on his arms, hovering over him. A disapproving grunt came out of Steve’s mouth at the sudden loss of friction – now Danny wanted to wait, after all this slow making out? Damn, he wasn’t sure how much longer he could actually hold on. His body was hot all over, his cock rock hard and he couldn’t wait to finally feel Danny inside him. One look into his partner’s face and Steve was sure that Danny felt the same. He didn’t lose any time and moved between Steve’s spread legs, kneeling, grabbing his hips, breathing hard – Steve felt like he could almost come right here from little more than the sight of his partner dying to take him when Danny finally pushed inside him. His breath caught in his throat as the sensation hit him, Danny’s cock breaching him, easily rubbing along his passage. On instinct he pulled up one leg to give Danny a better angle. And god, did it work: his cock slid deeper into Steve and between his legs Danny grunted at the feeling. He grabbed Steve’s thigh, his left digging into his hips as he tried to settle for a rhythm. Steve could tell Danny was trying for a measured approach, all steady and slowly increasing, but Danny’s body had different plans. His hips thrust forward with force, accompanied by a staggered breath and Steve just knew that Danny could barely control himself.

“Fuck, Danny, yes…” Steve breathed heavily and looked into his partner’s eyes to tell him that he could give in. Steve’s body was brimming with lust and in lieu of words he wrapped his legs around Danny’s moving hips. His partner gasped and what little restrained he held on to fell apart when Steve thrust back onto Danny’s cock. Danny’s hands grabbed Steve’s hips harder and his thrusts quickened - ripples of pleasure ran through Steve just to leave more desire in its trail. His thighs quivered around Danny’s waist and Steve’s hand reached out; he needed Danny to be closer still, feel him with every inch of his skin. Danny interlaced their fingers and the next moment he bowed over him, placing their hands on the mattress next to Steve’s head. The change of angle made Steve moan when Danny’s cock just about brushed his prostate – not enough to make him cry out but close enough to jack up his heart rate and tighten his legs. Steve already felt so goddamn _good_ here on his back when the next thrust turned his world upside down.

“Danny,” he croaked out, or at least he thought he did – Steve had no way of telling what his voice was capable of anymore when Danny’s hit his sweet spot. Sparks of pleasure jumped through him and without his doing his hips moved to chase Danny, to prolong this moment. His head began to spin, another shiver ran through him and Steve squeezed Danny’s hand hard.

“I’ve got you, Steve.” Danny’s murmured words were more stirring than any aphrodisiac in the world – Steve felt warm all over, reassured, held, his mind and body equally aroused.

“I know, god, Danny, I know,” he breathed out, tasting salt on his lips. He craned his neck and kissed Danny again; messy and breathless and utterly perfect.

Danny’s thrusts became deeper and with it Steve’s moans – he hardly felt like himself anymore. Stitched together from need and lust, trust and desire he rolled his hips into Danny’s movements, his cock rubbing against their stomachs and leaving a wet trail. His free hand grabbed Danny’s ass and his moves went through them both as they moved in perfect sync. The smell of fresh sweat and Danny’s aftershave filled Steve’s nostrils and when Danny brushed his prostate again… Steve barely realised what his body was doing but he threw his head back and a split second later he felt Danny’s mouth on his throat, licking along his throbbing vein, scratching his skin. Words gushed over Danny’s lips and seeped through Steve but he couldn’t make out the sound if his life depended on him. Just reverberations but underneath it a language of its own with a meaning Steve not only understood but _felt_. Shivers of pleasure ran through Steve like waves crashing onto the beach, an endless, relentless circle and he was caught in the midst of it, his fingers intertwined with Danny’s his anchor. His muscles quivered, his thighs and stomach tense beyond measure when his orgasm hit. _God_. Steve heard himself cry out in a choked sob as he buried his face in the crook of Danny’s neck, one hand cradling his head while the other squeezed his fingers. His body shook, nerves alight when he fell over the edge and came all over both their stomachs, Danny’s thrusts rubbing over his sensitive cock and drawing out another wave of pleasure. Inside him, his partner’s cock twitched and moments later he joined Steve. His thrusts became messy, his voice hoarse in the gush of words still pouring from his lips and into Steve’s ear, wrapping themselves around him and making him gasp out again – Danny breathed hard and his thrusts hit Steve in all the right places. Danny’s weight the only thing that kept him grounded and finally, Danny collapsed on him with a whispered “Steve…”. His mouth searched for Steve’s and they kissed slowly, languidly as their chests heaved against each other. The blood in Steve’s vein rushed loudly and when Danny moved he moaned into his mouth – Danny’s cock inside him still felt _good_ and sent a ripple through him.

“Steve, jesus, you’re so…” Danny murmured as he broke the kiss to look into Steve’s eyes, the blue clouded and his face relaxed, soft.

“Danny,” Steve whispered and smiled. A stupid smile, a broad smile that was entirely out of his control.

Danny kissed him again, sweeter this time, and rolled himself off Steve. He sat up and disposed of the condom but before he had the chance to lie back down Steve wrapped his arms around his waist, pressing little kisses into his neck. Something inside him couldn’t let go of Danny just yet and so they settled back onto the mattress. Steve pulled Danny into his arms and breathed out slowly – they both were all kinds of sweaty and sticky but neither of them moved an inch. Too perfect was the feeling of their skin touching, of their intertwined legs and the heady smell of sex that still surrounded them. Danny’s head rested on his chest and Steve ran his fingertips along his neck, lines that meant nothing and everything and if Danny’s relaxed sigh was anything to go by he understood.

How utterly beautiful he looked. Steve couldn’t keep his eyes off Danny’s naked frame. The broad chest and his curly body hair, the best ass Steve had ever seen and the way he fit seamlessly into Steve’s embrace. Skin tanned from the Hawaiian sun Danny claimed to despise so much, tanlines from his surfing lessons which Steve was never allowed to attend but felt incredibly happy about. Because this was just another piece of evidence that Danny would stay, would stay with him. Steve sighed deeply and pressed a kiss on Danny’s hair. Somewhere along the way his presence had become the very definition of home. And if Steve had any of Danny’s words he’d tell him.

“Danny,” he began but his throat felt too dry, his heart too full to put words to what he was feeling.

Danny turned his head slightly. “You’re alright, babe?” he asked, his voice sleepy.

“Yeah,” Steve smiled and pulled him closer. “Perfect.”

Not the words he wanted to say. But words nonetheless.

 

**Author's Note:**

> In case anyone's wondering, the "super secret SEAL tattoo" thing started [in this fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10167944)
> 
>  Thanks for reading!


End file.
